Left And Hurt
by talia225
Summary: Piper is broken after Leo left his family to become an Elder. Can someone help her and bring her back to her family till is too late? Can a stranger like Chris convince her before the power of goddess will consume her? Emotions will flow. Taking place during episodes Oh My Goddess part 1 and 2. Later maybe a revelation fiction.
1. Pain And Emotions

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my new story. I just had this idea in my head for a few days so I decided to write it down. It is my way as I think this episode could have happened. I wanted this to be revelation fiction but I'm not sure yet. So go ahead and give it a chance :D**

 **PS: I don't own any character or dialogues from Charmed.**

 **AT MANOR/ PIPER'S ROOM**

"I know you miss him. I miss him too," Piper was to her sweet boy.

"I need help," Chris said as he stepped into her room.

"Excuse me. This is my bedroom, you can't just walk in here anytime you want to."

"Yeah I know. But your sisters need you. I got them working on the Titans but I don't know how long that's gonna last," he talked while he was uneasily walking around the room.

"I thought you needed me," Piper said.

"I did. I mean I do. I need you because they need you. Actually, they need Leo. Look, will you just go deal with them?" he asked her politely.

"What's the matter? Chris, the all-knowing, running out of answers?" she teased him.

"Yes, yes I am. If that will motivate you, yes, I'm losing control. I'm watching history repeat itself and nobody is doing a damn thing about it!" he didn't want to argue or fight with his mother. It was really hard to see her alive after all these years. But what was he doing? Instead of going to hug her and be with her, they were arguing.

"I feel your frustration," Piper couldn't help herself. She knew that the boy was trying to save the world but right know Piper just needed one person, her husband, Leo.

Chris took a long breath to calm down a little before he started. "Piper, if it helps, I get it. Okay? I do. Really. You need Leo. Your sisters need Leo. But if you can't stop..." but he wasn't able to finish this sentence because Piper interrupted him.

"You forgot the baby. The baby needs his father too," Piper corrected him.

"Fine if you think so but for the record, he doesn't need him. He can be fine even without him. But that is not important right now because if you can't stop missing your husband long enough to see the bigger picture ..."

Piper doesn't let him finish this time either. "There is no bigger picture than my family.

Chris just couldn't take it any longer. He didn't even now that one person can be angry, frustrated but mostly sad at the same time. The emotions were boiling inside of him. " Well, then, pay attention, because the world I grew up in, families hardly existed. I never had a chance to know mine," tears were slowly creating from the moist in his eyes as he talked.

"Not my fault," Piper said stubbornly.

"Not yet," he sad with a weak voice.

" You blame us for what happened to you?" at that moment Piper was a little pissed because how should some stranger blame her for destroying his family? But she didn't notice until now the tears that were running down his cheeks. She did know him for less than 24 hours as a mother of a child she didn't like to see an expression like that. Full of sadness and hurt was written all over his face. He maybe looked like an adult but he was still a child. "Chris, I'm sorry if I hurt you somehow, but you don't get. My family is the only thing I really care right now."

"Please, just use your power of three. Save the world from going to hell."

"If that what you want, then I will say it one more time. We need Leo."

 **AFTER DEFEATING TITANS/ GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE**

"Piper," Chris shouted at her when he orbed on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Stay away from me," she answers without even looking at him.

"I will take you back to your family."

"What family?" she turned to him.

"Your sisters need you, even I do but what's more important Wyatt needs you. He just lost his dad, he can't lose you too. Every child needs a loving parent, at least one." It hurt him a little that he said that Wyatt is more important than him but right now it was truth.

They stood there for a while without any words. Piper was just looking at the sky staring on the devastating storm that came from her emotions. And Chris? He also ran out of words but he knew that he needs to convince his mom somehow. Deep down he knew there was only one thing he could say to convince her. He knew if he tells too much he could mess so many things but what other option left him? "Piper, I know how much you love your family, your son or how important is it. Believe me, I do, because even if you don't know that I really know you. I know what kind of person you are." She was just staring at him, but he could tell from her face that she was listening. "And just so you know you were never a person who would leave a kid without a parent if there was any other option. You never gave up, you always fought for your family. Why would you do it now? Just listen to me for a little longer. If you want to know my life wasn't so great. I had a loving mom, the best one I could ever wish for," he said it with undeniable love in his voice but that wasn't what made him smile. It was the hint of a smile on Piper's lips. "But on the other hand, my dad was a lost case. He never loved me as much as my sibling. He was never there for me not even at the moment I needed him the most. But I had my mom and that was enough." he finished his speech but unfortunately he couldn't hold the tears. Maybe he never wanted to let other know how hurt he truly is. How broken he was indeed, but now he couldn't deny it. Who would be able to do it after saying the story of your messed life to your dead mother?

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Piper asked him without anger in her voice.

He was shocked by her question. It was maybe the need for a mother he lost at least he thought so. " I'm telling you all of this because it doesn't matter how much I loved my mom. I can't run to her for one simple reason," but he couldn't look into her eyes and make himself say it aloud. So he bowed his head and stared at the construction of the bridge before he said it. "She is d-dead." After this tears were falling down his face like a waterfall but he didn't care.

On the other side, Piper was feeling even worse after hearing the boy's story. She didn't know what to do or say.

Chris continued as soon as he found his now shaky voice again. "So I'm asking you, no I'm begging you. Go back home to your son. He needs you more than anything else right now. Don't leave him alone like I was. There one is of many things you have in common with my mom. She maybe left me but she didn't have any other option but you have," after that he orbed away, leaving her alone. He knew that now after he said everything he wanted to it was on her. He could only wait.

Piper was indeed amazed by a number of emotions that she felt after hearing the story. She knew that he was right, that she would never leave her boy if there was any other option. She also knew she needs to go back but losing Leo hurt so much. It hurt almost as much as losing Prue. It was time to go back home but she decided to stay a little longer. She sat down on the edge of the bridge and looked up at the sky. With tears in her eyes and broken voice, she called his name one last time. "Leo."

 **THE END FOR NOW**

 **A/N: I don't know if I should continue. If you like it and you would want to read more just let me know. I feel like I could write more but also that is could be enough. Please let me know what did you like and what you didn't.**

 **Xoxo Thalia**


	2. Goodbyes Are The Hardest

_**A/N: Hi, guys!**_

 _ **I'm really bad in updating but whatever. Summer is over, school started again, so life isn't so easy.**_

 _ **I decided what I want to do with this story. I wanted this to be my first one shot but it won't. Hope you will enjoy next chapter :D**_

 **THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE**

She sat down on the edge of the bridge and looked up at the sky. With tears in her eyes and broken voice, she called his name one last time. "Leo."

The tears were streaming down her face so much she couldn't see, but she heard everything. The laugh from town, the dozens of cars driving across the bridge, river flowing under her and also the storm. It wasn't only the storm upon her she could hear but also the storm which what inside her. She was so done of doing nothing but she was so tired at the same time. She collected all strength that left and stood up and screamed to heaven or for her, the hell.

"How can you take him from me, again? How can you make him leave me and his son after everything?" she screamed at the top of her lungs so pissed.

"You let us marry, to promise each other to be there for the other until the death will separate us. You took gramps, mom, Prue and now you want to take him too? Haven't I lost enough people in my life already?" The lightning was so powerful as her emotions. She let everything out, every piece of anger until only what left was the sadness of loss. And then the storm was over she was ready to be a human again. The ancient power of goddess suddenly disappeared from where it came. And then out of nowhere, blue orbs appeared behind her. "Go away Chris, I want to be alone!" she said. But the person didn't listen to her. "GO!" she raised her voice this time.

"I'm not letting you destroy yourself, Piper," but it wasn't Chris's voice who answered. It belonged to one person she wanted the most right now. "Le-e-o?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, it's me," he said calmly.

She slowly turned to see him. She just gazed at him, the words couldn't describe what she was feeling right now.

"What are you doing here. Are you going home?" she asked filled with hope, but deep down she knew he wasn't.

He just looked at her with a sad face. "No, I can't. I really want to but it's not an option if I could I would choose you. I'm so sorry."

"Come home with me don't leave me, please. I need you," she cried.

The despair was written all over Leo's face. "You are strong, Piper. You have to be."

"But what about Wyatt? He needs his dad," she sobbed.

"I will never leave him. He will always feel my presence," he said with a broken heart. It hurt him too, to leave his family but else he could do?

"It's not the same. You won't be there for him," she said.

"I know but he has you," he led a few tears to fall.

"He got me, but I just hope it will be enough." She started to shiver from the cold wind.

Leo noticed it and took her hand. Then they together orbed to her room in the manor.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Leo asked.

"For orbing me home. I think I would look strange if I was climbing down the bridge. Don't you think?" she asked.

"Yeah, it would bring up a lot of questions," he laughed a little. "I think I should go back now," he added.

"Will I see you again?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," he took a long breath. "Goodbye, Piper."

He started to orbed when she stopped him. She caught his hand and didn't want to let it go.

"I just want to do this one last time," she said and then her lips touched his. But that they didn't stay with just one kiss, the next followed and another.

 **THREE WEEKS LATER**

Piper took a pregnancy test that morning. And her worries became reality.

But even though she started her day as usual. She walked to the kitchen, took some eggs, butter, and bacon out of the fridge. Then she prepared a pan and salt. She decided to do scrambled eggs for breakfast today.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even realize her sisters came downstairs.

"Hello? Are you here with us?" Paige asked her older sister. Still no answer.

"Hi, there!" Phoebe tried this time."What's wrong honey?"

"Good morning. Oh, nothing I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all.

Phoebe and Paige changed worried looks but eventually let it go.

"So what are we having today for breakfast?" Paige asked in a cheerful tone.

"Just scrambled eggs with some bacon and bread," she answered.

"Great! You are the best chef," Paige still tried to light up the atmosphere a little bit.

Phoebe helps Piper set up the table. She was worried about her big sister. Maybe it was just an empath inside of her or a sister bond, but she knew that something was wrong.

They sat and ate the eggs with bacon. Paige was talking about her new temp job, but Piper was quite whole time. When they were finished with eating Piper stood up and collected the plates. She walked to sink and start rubbing the plates.

"Piper stop it! They are already clean," Phoebe said.

"Sorry," Piper mumbled her apology.

"What's wrong? You can tell us, we are your sisters," Phoebe gently asked.

And then Piper turned to them with red tearful eyes and said: "I'm pregnant."

 **TBC...**

 _ **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what do you think :D. I will try to update soon. Thanks for reading...you guys are the best!**_

 _ **XOXO Thalia**_


End file.
